Skaters the Hedgehog
Jason "Skaters" the Hedgehog Info Personality Skaters is a nice, friendly hedgehog who rarely gets mad. He is a very calm and collected type of person. He likes competition and likes to race people to see who is better in speed. But other than competitive, he is a cheerful, friendly, eager, young hedgehog who likes adventure. Skaters likes to hang out with his friends and is at times, crazy, and weird, but also understanding and concerned about the well-being of his friends. He is also ready to help out with anything that his friends need help with. Abilities *Power over Light - He can use the power of light for: #Attacking: He can shoot light orbs at enemies and can make swords of light to slash through his enemies. #Defense: He can make force fields of light to protect against physical and magical harm of all kinds #Healing: He can heal wounds and, with an incantation and some of his own blood, can resurrect anyone without fail. *Superspeed - He is fast on his skates, but he is much more faster when running rather than being on his skates. (inherited) *Powers over Space and time- He can: #Travel through time #Create worm-holes that allow him to teleport through space and teleport to near and far place. *Secret Power- is very top secret, he can only share it with his closest friends. *Ninjustu- He was trained to be a ninja by his best friend, he has different justus that he can use, but he rather show them than tell about them. Bio Jason, born on Earth, was a happy hedgehog in his childhood. He and his brothers were insep erable, and they did everything. But one day, Dr. Eggman had ordered his minions to capture everyone for experimental purposes. Jason's family was included, his mother, Dia protected her sons with her life, and ended up costing her life in the end. Jason, upset, used a power unknown to him, killing the minions that killed his mother, got his brothers and father out, and escaped. Jason, in the process of escaping, was exposed to rays that gave him his other powers. Their father, Hikari, parted ways with his sons, asking Kasai, the eldest, to take care of his brothers. Hikari went off to find a way to bring Dia back, and hasn't been heard of since. The three brothers currently live on Earth, Jason seemed to have been healed from the traumatic event of his mother dying. But the only way to remember Dia, is the pendant that she gave to Jason before she died. He is currently trying to learn more about his powers and tries to find his father. Trivia *Skater's skates were originally supposed to be regular skates, they couldn't turn into shoes with a click of the heels *His original design showed him having a belt, a bookbag, and shorts on. *His favorite food is Pizza *His mother's locket is hidden under his shirt to prevent thieves from stealing it. *He likes to make his friends happy and does so by making jokes, hugging, and most of the time, tickles some of his friends, friends he doesn't want to lose. Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males